A Broken Will
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: What could happen in Storybrooke with Emma, Henry and Rumpelstiltskin gone and Cora there to whisper doubts and promises in her daughter's ear? Well, this is one possibility.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Broken Will

Pairing: Sort of SwanQueen

Rating: T

Summary: What could happen in Storybrooke with Emma, Henry and Rumpelstiltskin gone and Cora there to whisper doubts and promises in her daughters ear? Well, this is one possibility.

AN: So I'm not sure if this is a One Shot or not since it works as a stand alone, but could just as easily be continued. I'll have to wait and see where my muse leads me.

* * *

"Something is wrong," Henry states as they come to a halt and look at the empty streets.

Emma acknowledges his words with a nod as she takes in their surroundings. Something has been feeling off ever since they crossed back over the town line, and the knot of warning in her stomach has only been growing for each minute that's gone by.

She has no doubt Gold has known something is up as soon as they crossed the invisible line too, his face a mixture of thoughtfulness and curiosity as they make their way into town.

They haven't seen a single person on their way and the streets look deserted, an eerie calm filling the air around them.

"What's going on?" Emma asks the limping man and he adapts a look of offence.

"I have no more idea than you dearie."

The blonde raises her brow in challenge at him, but he seems unperturbed.

"Where is everyone?" Henry asks before his birth mom can question Rumpelstiltskin any further.

"I don't know young Henry," the man replies before he starts limping forwards. "Only one way to find out."

It's disconcerting to see no one and hear nothing as they make their way down the streets, the buildings they pass all looking dark and lifeless.

When they reach the diner, Emma sees there are barely any lights on inside and she half expects the door to be locked when Henry jogs over and turns the handle.

It swings inward with a creak and the blonde takes a few quick steps to keep up with her son as he walks inside and calls out.

There's some rustling in the kitchen before Granny appears, looking wary. Her face lights up as she sees who it is.

"Emma, Henry," she greets as she lets the boy hug her.

"Where is everyone?" the kid asks as he looks up at her innocently before his brows contract in bewilderment as a cloud of darkness passes over her features.

"What's happened," Emma asks, frowning at the other woman's look as she lays a hand protectively on her son's shoulder.

"Cora," Granny states gravely and Henry gasps slightly while the blonde's hand tightens a little more against his shoulder.

"How bad?" she asks, ignoring her son's confused look at her question.

"Bad."

"What's bad?" Henry asks impatiently, not liking being kept in the dark.

"Follow me," the older woman says, motioning for them to follow, and Emma glances behind her for the first time since they entered the diner, surprised to not find Gold there. She doesn't have time to worry about him right now though. First she needs to know everyone is okay.

Granny leads them into the kitchen and to the blonde's astonishment reveals a hidden door that goes downwards somewhere underground.

"What's going on?" Henry asks, but the woman hushes him and motions for them to follow.

They silently walk along a narrow corridor and it doesn't take long before they can hear hushed voices and see brighter lights up ahead. Soon enough the corridor pans outward, revealing a small room with some familiar faces.

"August?" Emma exclaims surprised as she looks around the room that's grown quiet with their appearance.

"Where have you been?" she asks him confused as he gets up and hugs her.

"Hiding," he tells her when he releases her and sits back down.

"Where's Snow and Charming?" Henry asks confused as he looks around at the group of people huddled close together.

"We don't know," Granny answers him as she sits down on an available chair and motions for the two newcomers to do the same.

"What the hell is going on?" the sheriff demands once she's seated.

"Cora and Regina took over the town when you left. They control everything now," August explains sadly.

"What about my parents?"

"We think they're still alive, being held captive somewhere," Granny states gravely.

"You gotta be kidding me. How could this happen?" she asks angrily to the room.

"Cora killed the Blue Fairy," Nova pipes in then and Emma notices her for the first time. The woman looks heartbroken and lost.

"Jesus, how many have died?" the blonde asks, feeling how her heart is beating rapidly in fear. It makes no sense to her that Regina would suddenly go on a killing spree and use all the magic it would no doubt require to do so, when she was trying so hard to gain their son's trust back and show him she had changed before they were forced to depart with Gold.

"Not many that we know of," Granny replies, and unconsciously Emma feels her body relax as she releases a relieved sigh.

"But they've made many people disappear. The ones who could pose a threat by putting together an opposition or family members to keep everyone in check."

"Why would Regina let this happen?" the sheriff muses out loud, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that apparently the woman has returned to her former fairy tale self.

"Because she's evil," August throws in, murmurs of assent sounding all around the room.

"But she was changing for Henry, it makes no sense," she replies with a hint of despair, looking to her son for support.

"Maybe Cora did something to her or forced her?" the kid asks hopefully and even though most of the room snickers at the idea, Emma can't help but think it's the only thing that makes sense.

There's really only one thing she can do to try and figure this out.

"I have to go talk to her," Emma states resolutely, ignoring the scared looks and quiet murmuring between the people present at her words.

"She'll kill you," Granny states.

"No she won't. Not as long as she doesn't know where Henry is." _Or so I hope._

* * *

"Miss Swan, how very nice of you to drop by," Regina says with a smirk when she opens the door.

The sheriff can't help but notice that there have been some changes on the other woman. The hair the other woman has been letting grow since she brought Snow and 'the Savior' back from fairy tale land has grown even longer, almost too fast to be natural. And even though her lips are still painted with a deep red, there's a lot more dark make-up around her eyes, giving her a somewhat intimidating and threatening look.

There's also a _very _tight-fitting dark red long dress hugging her body and showing off more cleavage and breast than she's ever seen from the other woman; something Emma feels isn't quite appropriate for a woman as proud and tightly wound as the Regina she's gotten used to.

The sight is strangely frightening, but also highly annoying.

"We need to talk," the blonde finally replies with a scowl, barely restraining herself from pushing past the other woman and invite herself inside.

"Of course." The former mayor gestures for the woman to follow her.

Emma quickly walks inside and almost jumps as the door closes itself behind her. _Okay, that's creepy. _

"A drink Miss Swan?" the brunette asks, obviously playing the role of perfect hostess as she pours two glasses and hands one to a skeptic Emma.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned," Regina states as if she's reading the other woman's mind before she takes a sip from her own glass, smacking her lips slightly after she's swallowed the liquid. "Besides, if I wanted you dead, you'd be so already."

"Right," the sheriff says, still scowling, as she settles down on the sofa the other woman has indicated for her to use.

"So how was your trip?" the brunette asks conversationally and Emma can't help but feel she's being slowly lured into a trap.

"I'm back so I survived obviously," she says briskly, not missing the other woman's fake smile and emotionless face.

"Obviously," the woman replies sarcastically.

"And I trust you returned my son safely?" Regina continues, taking another sip from her glass, her eyes never leaving the other woman's.

"_Our_ son," the blonde counters immediately, watching as a look of disdain crosses the other woman's features for a brief moment before she reattaches her mask of indifference.

"Where is he? I'd like to see him," Regina says softly, sweetly, but the blonde knows it's just a ruse. The woman sitting in front of her is not her son's adoptive mom, but rather what must have been the Evil Queen. Something big has happened since she and Henry went away with Rumpelstiltskin, because this is nothing like the woman she left behind who was trying to redeem herself to their son.

"Where's Cora?" Emma asks instead of answering the woman's request and there's no mistaking the flinch from the other woman at her mother's name.

"Out and about playing somewhere I'm sure," the former mayor replies after a short pause, her voice and gesticulations showing indifference and boredom.

"I want my son," the woman continues, her voice suddenly steely and cold, threatening.

The sheriff almost slaps herself at her minds apparent death wish as she again chooses to ignore the other woman's words.

"What happened?"

The question is asked softly with concern and it catches the Evil Queen off guard.

Sparring with her son's birth mom has always been easy. Frustrating, but entertaining and exciting in its own way. But having the blonde actually worrying about her has always been disconcerting and confusing.

In all the time Emma has stayed in Storybrooke even though the brunette has tried her best to run her away, the woman has never once deceived the former mayor. Sure, the woman can be brash or rude or annoyingly persistent. But she's always been honest about her thoughts and intentions.

And so, Regina doesn't know how to respond to what she knows is a genuine question and not a plot or trick.

"You left with my son," she spits out harshly before she can stop herself and if the current situation she finds herself in wasn't so grave, Emma would have smirked at the almost comical widening of brown eyes at what the other woman obviously unintentionally blurted out.

"He wanted to come and Gold was forcing me to go immediately, what could I have done?" the blonde questions exasperated.

"You could have told me. I'm his _mother_," Regina grits out and it's clear she can barely contain the anger simmering just under the surface of her carefully constructed mask.

"Instead I had to find out from Snow and Charming who were less than polite."

"I'm sorry," Emma replies simply, not knowing what else she can offer the hurt and angry woman sitting opposite her.

"Apology not accepted," the brunette replies briskly as she stands and walks over to set her empty glass on a table by the wall, trying to take a calming breath as she has her back turned to the other woman.

"I want my son," she seethes when she turns back around to pierce green eyes with brown.

"That's not happening when you're like this," the blonde counters quickly as she too stands up, taking on a defensive stance.

"Like what?" Regina spits out, her voice dangerously low as her hands clenches tightly into fists.

"Look at yourself Regina. You're out of control."

In hindsight, raising her voice to the Evil Queen might not have been her greatest moment. She barely has time to notice the flickering of a wrist before she's pushed backwards, colliding hard with the wall behind her, the mirror hanging there digging painfully into her back for a second before it falls to the ground with her. She can hear and feel as it shatters behind her, glass landing all around her, but miraculously not hitting her, as if something prevents it from piercing her skin.

"I assure you dear, I am fully in control," the brunette hisses as she walks over to the kneeling woman and closes one hand around her throat. Emma feels herself being lifted upwards against the wall by the hand closing tightly around her throat and a silly part of her marvels at how Regina can manage it before she remembers that magic is real.

She tries unsuccessfully to wrap her own fingers around the ones choking her, finding to her horror that her whole lower body seems to be glued in place as she tries to kick out at the other woman.

The brunette's smile is wicked and her eyes are glowing purple as she watches with fascination as Henry's birth mom desperately tries to draw oxygen into her lungs.

It would be so very easy to end her.

"Regina, please," Emma gasps out as she realizes the woman holding her against the wall has her completely at her mercy and will most likely watch her choke to death.

The blonde's brain barely manages to register that the hold on her throat loosens somewhat, but then her lungs seem to realize her airways are clear and she heaves, gulping down as much air as she can manage, coughing painfully.

When her body finally calms down enough for her to breathe close to normal, even if it's with heavy pants, she notices that the Evil Queen has her head cocked to one side, looking at her almost thoughtfully.

She tries to move away from the wall, but her lower parts are still bound in place and the other woman's hand still around her throat squeezes slightly in warning.

Before the blonde can try to say anything, Regina has closed in on her, their bodies flush against each other and their breaths mingling.

"It's kind of ironic don't you think?" the brunette asks, their eyes locking. Emma doesn't say anything, figuring it's a rhetoric question and that the other woman will explain soon enough.

"Things could have ended so differently if you hadn't just taken Henry and left."

The sheriff wants to ask what the hell the other woman is talking about, but before she can get any words out, lips press harshly against her own.

Then Regina is stepping away from her and whatever held her up disappears as she crumples to the ground.

"I want my son Miss Swan," the former mayor states as she looks on with satisfaction as the other woman struggles to get to her feet.

"I will get him one way or another. I suggest you don't make it any harder than it has to be."

Emma wants to say something, to scream, to ask what has happened, what the hell is going on. But her mind feels sluggish and her mouth is uncooperative.

"Now, get out of my house before I change my mind about killing you."

As she stumbles towards the door, the blonde is vaguely aware of Regina flicking her wrist once more, making the mirror repair itself, leaving the room looking as if nothing out of the ordinary has just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and make no profit from them.

Rating: T

AN: Damn, it looks like this might become more than a one shot after all. I really should be careful so I don't get in over my head with too many stories being written simultaneously, but you gotta follow your muse when the mood strikes. Still, this one is definitely gonna go on as long as my other story.

Reviews, thoughts and criticism is alway welcome to know if I'm doing something right or wrong.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart," Cora Mills says as she appears inside the living room in a cloud of purple smoke. She takes note of how stiff and silent her daughter was sitting before she showed up.

"Mother," Regina acknowledges, her voice devoid of any emotion. "Did you have fun?"

"Peasants!" her mother exclaims in annoyance. "They're so easy to intimidate and control. What have you been up to?"

"I had a visitor."

Yes, that could explain her daughter's extra stiffness and apparent indifference. But who would be stupid enough to show up at their door and get her daughter into this state?

"Really? Anyone interesting?"

She watches as Regina's lips form a thin line before she answers tightly with forced calm.

"Apparently Rumpelstiltskin is back in town, along with Emma and Henry."

The news are hardly surprising. Cora has been expecting them back for almost a week now.

"Excellent. It should be easy to get your son back and get rid of that insolent girl."

The words are said with such disdain that Regina briefly wonders what the hell Emma could possibly have done to earn her mother's hate. But then she remembers that Cora doesn't need any reason to do that; doesn't even need to have met someone before she already can't stand them.

"No, we're not going to kill Emma."

The words startle them both, even though neither shows it.

"What are you talking about darling?" her mother coos, taking on that sickeningly sweet tone she gets whenever she wants something. "She is the one who took everything from you. She needs to pay. And with her gone, Henry will be all yours."

Oh, how little her mother really understands. But then again, Cora has always told her that love is weakness.

"I can't force Henry to love me. And if I take away his birth mother, he'll despise me and I'll never truly get him back."

She doesn't miss the way her mother's nose twitches slightly at the words, obviously not pleased to hear them, but she doesn't care what Cora thinks. This is what's important to her, however weak that may make her in her mother's eyes.

"Besides, I've always found Miss Swan's naiveté and brashness and clumsiness somewhat…humorous," she adds as a pretend afterthought to try to please her mother's joy in playing and manipulating others. "I think I want to keep her around for a little while."

"Really sweetheart, can't you find some other plaything? She's beneath you. I don't understand what you-"

"Don't mother!" Regina warns coldly, stopping the woman from continuing whatever rant she has planned.

"Miss Swan is not to be harmed by anyone other than me," she says firmly, letting Cora know she's done talking about the subject of one Emma Swan.

Her mother looks at her in annoyance for a moment before releasing a sigh that signals her defeat.

"Fine, if that's what you want," she says, her tone not unlike a child that's been denied their favorite candy.

* * *

"Jesus!" Emma exclaims as she looks at herself in the bathroom mirror at Granny's.

There's no mistaking the handprint forming around her throat and she can understand why everyone reacted with horror to the rapidly purpling bruise.

She doesn't know what to make of the whole thing that happened in the mansion. And she definitely has no idea where to go from here.

Ruby, Leroy, Archie, Snow and Charming are just a few of the people that are being held as captives at the cemetery. And apparently it is surrounded by some kind of magic field.

She has no idea where to go; if it's safe to stay in Snow's apartment or if she has to go into hiding.

Apparently Regina and Cora have eyes and ears everywhere and so people are reluctant to house her and Henry in fear of being caught and forced to endure the wrath of the two witches.

It feels so surreal, this new reality that's come to pass in the few weeks they've been away. Almost too much so for her to fully grasp.

Why would Regina let something like this happen? Why would she jeopardize her relationship with Henry?

She definitely needs to try and talk to the brunette again, to figure out how this could happen and how she can try to make it right.

Her body shudders slightly at the idea, remembering what transpired earlier. Clearly, this Regina is completely unstable, unlike her tightly controlled mayor/mother persona. And the blonde is not too proud to admit that this version of the woman terrifies her.

She had almost choked her to death for Christ's sake.

Still, there's no denying that she needs to know where things stand, what precautions she has to take in regards to Henry and his safety.

She should probably give Regina some time to cool down though. Then maybe she doesn't have to experience a repeat performance from the other woman and can avoid almost dying again.

* * *

Sleeping on makeshift beds underground to hide from an unstable witch and her crazy mother doesn't make for much shut-eye.

Several times, Emma wakes up felling like she's suffocating because of the lack of windows and her dreams about the walls tumbling down around them, trapping them, as they slowly run out of oxygen.

It doesn't really agree with her back either.

So when morning comes – at least she assumes that's what it is when Granny brings down some food – she's feeling depraved of sleep and like she'll never be able to walk properly again from the stiffness and pains in her back and muscles.

Of course, that could have something to do with her run in with Regina's wall the other day too.

But either way, it's clear to her that she can't or won't do another night like this. So she'll definitely have to talk to Regina as soon as possible.

She shovels down her food and promises Henry she'll be careful and back with some answers soon before she quickly takes off towards the mansion.

* * *

"Miss Swan, what a surprise," Regina states when she opens the door, her tone suggesting quite the opposite. Emma doesn't miss how the woman's eyes travel briefly to her neck, eyes softening for a moment, before they go back to being devoid of any emotion.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk!" Emma states gruffly. Subtlety has never been her strong suit after all.

"Oh? I thought I made things pretty clear last night. Or do you need a reminder?" Regina's eyes and teeth flash dangerously, daring her to say the wrong thing.

"No, definitely don't need that," the blonde rushes out, forcing her body not to recoil at the threat.

"Then what?" Regina asks with impatience.

"I need to know if I have to hide Henry or if you can promise to keep your distance if we go to stay at Snow's apartment."

The brunette's lips curl in disdain at the name she's learned to despise.

"Do you really think I'll just let you keep my son from me?" she asks incredulously.

"_Our_ son Regina. Ours. We've been over this," Emma says annoyed even though the voice in the back of her mind is telling her to not goad the unstable woman in front of her.

"And yes, I think you will. Because we both know that getting rid of me, or forcing him to stay with you and keep him away from me, will not get him back to you."

Regina looks appalled at the words they both know are true as they stare defiantly at each other for long moments before Regina responds curtly.

"Let's say I allow the two of you to stay there. If I do, there will be certain expectations."

"Like?" the blonde asks, her eyebrows rising in challenge.

"You don't get to keep me from seeing him and you don't get to poison his mind against me."

"Fair enough," Emma responds effortlessly, not finding that unreasonable. "But in return I don't want Cora anywhere near him. I don't trust her."

Regina only quirks her eyebrow at this and the blonde can't help but feel it's a gesture that says the former Queen feels much the same way.

"Agreed."

"Also, I need to know that everyone is okay."

She knows she's pushing her luck, testing the other woman's patience. The more she talks, the more likely it becomes that she'll put her foot in her mouth and say something that sets the other woman off.

But she feels that she has a responsibility since she appears to be the only one who can talk with Regina without being obliterated or imprisoned. And she needs to know that people aren't suffering.

"I assure you Miss Swan, everyone is well taken care off. I'm not a barbarian. And as long as everyone does as they're told and doesn't make trouble, they'll stay that way."

She doesn't dare ask Regina anything more even though she has a hundred questions she wants to ask. She's rapidly learning that this version of Regina has an even shorter patience then the one she's used to and that doesn't mix well when she has no qualms about using magic to express her anger or annoyance. Emma is pretty sure she has enough bruises and pains to last her quite some time already. And so she hastily and awkwardly makes her departure, trying her best to ignore all the thoughts swirling around in her mind.

* * *

It's unnerving and slightly creepy how the apartment looks just like they left it when she and Henry went with Gold.

On their way over, she can't help but notice that everything in the town seems to look exactly the same as before. The only difference is the scarcity of people out and about. There are no children playing outside, no laughter. And the few people they do see are walking quickly, their heads down, as if they're trying to appear invisible and hurry back home to safety. It gives the distinct feeling of a post-war town where people are being oppressed. And she guesses that's exactly how it is. Except this war hasn't left any visible traces on the buildings like bombs or guns would do, because this war has been fought with magic. An invisible force that doesn't leave physical evidence of any change, but can still be felt in the way people are now on high alert, their behavior changed because of a threat looming over and around them.

She has no idea what to tell Henry. About the town. About his mother. About his grandparents. She feels lost. She's never been good with feelings and talking. It's both ironic and infuriating that Regina would no doubt know what to do, what to say.

Her only comfort is that her son seems to pick up on her confusion and frustration and doesn't ask her any questions; doesn't prod her to explain something she can't. He's obviously trying to give her some time to get her shit together and she's grateful for that.

"How about we go and get some sleep and deal with everything later?" she asks him, fully aware that he hasn't slept much either.

"I can sleep with you right?" he implores, eyes wide in fear and uncertainty. And Emma remembers that he is still so young and that this must all be so scary and confusing for him.

"Of course kid," she affirms with what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

When they crawl into bed she lets him cling to her for support and safety even though it makes her uncomfortable. It doesn't take long for her to fall into blissful slumber though, the exhaustion overpowering her hard learned instincts to keep herself distant from him; instincts she's trying hard to overcome for her son's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma is scared when she walks up to Regina's office, wondering how the woman will react to the badge and gun she has strapped to her side. She expects Regina to either demand she turn the badge in or just outright laugh at her for thinking she can act as the sheriff again.

She actually has to put her hands inside her pockets when she's told she can enter to keep them from shaking, as she doesn't know what she's walking into.

It's with some surprise that she opens the door to the mayor's office and finds both the room and Regina looking like before the curse broke and she lost her position.

"You wanted to see me?" Emma says gruffly, barely stopping herself from adding 'Madame Mayor,' since she's not sure that's how Regina wishes to be addressed.

"Yes, please take a seat Miss Swan," the brunette replies, her eyes moving over the other woman, not missing the badge and gun, and smirking in amusement.

"I see you've found your toys. Planning to run around pretending to be sheriff again?"

"Since you seem so intent on appearances, I figured why not," Emma bites back, annoyed at the familiar mockery from the other woman and forgetting for a moment that she needs to be more careful now.

"Mmm, just remember that you report to me," the mayor replies with an amused smile as she cocks her head slightly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Emma asks, ignoring the other woman's patronizing, just like she used to before the curse broke.

"My son of course. But since you're obviously intent on keeping up the pretense of sheriff I think I should get you up to speed on a few things first."

"_Our_ son," the blonde replies tersely, but the other woman just waves her hand flippantly.

"Mostly people will go about their lives as before the curse was broken. If there are any disturbances though, I want to know about it."

"What kind of disturbances?" Emma asks with a frown, already having a pretty good idea.

"Oh you know, anything that could be a threat to my family," the mayor replies innocently, her smile all teeth and the sheriff knows it really means 'anyone that tries to conspire against me.'

"Yeah, I don't think I'll let you know if anything like that happens since you seem awfully inclined to kill or imprison anyone these days," the blonde replies snidely before she can think it through, watching as the other woman's eyes flash dangerously.

"Then I feel I should remind you that I'm only letting you walk around freely because you're Henry's birth mother and if you don't wish to be thrown down in the prisons with your idiot parents, you'll do as I say."

The threat is clear, her voice low, her eyes dark. And on the inside Emma shudders.

"What did you want to talk about with Henry?" she asks, knowing the brunette doesn't need her to verbally reply to the warning.

"Obviously, he has to go back to school and since you insist on him being with you, I expect you to make sure he's there on time."

"How do I know you won't just take him away?" Emma asks skeptically, her brow rising in challenge.

"I realize a lot has changed when you were away, but I still love my son more than anything and I want him to be happy. I would never hurt him," Regina replies harshly, sending the other woman a look that dares her to contradict the statement.

And the blonde can't deny that it's the truth. Regina may be or may have been a lot of things, but a bad mother has never been one of them. That makes her next question all the more important though.

"Then why did you let this happen?"

It comes out more as a plea than as a demand, her voice laced with desperation. And for a moment the Evil Queen's face loses its mask and is filled with sadness instead. And when she speaks, her tone is soft.

"I know you and all the people here wants to blame me, but this is not just my doing. This is just as much you and Snow and my mother and however many other peoples' fault."

"What?" Emma asks confused, but she can already see the mask slipping back. And when the brunette speaks again, it's with a voice filled with coldness and disdain.

"I wish to see my son soon. He's been away for quite a while. I want to make sure he's okay."

The sheriff has to fight the urge to gape stupidly at the abrupt change in the other woman. There's just no way she can manage to keep up with the other woman. She tries to wrap her mind around what can have happened to create the chaotic person sitting in front of her, but she comes up blank.

"I'd offer to come to dinner, but I assume Cora is staying at your house and I'm not letting her anywhere near Henry," Emma replies, proud that she managed to actually sound coherent.

"Fine, I'll come to you then," Regina tells her with a smirk, her eyes gleaming with amusement at the shock the blonde is unable to hide at the words. "Tomorrow night? At 7?"

"Uh, yeah sure," the blonde replies confused.

"Excellent! Well, good day then Miss Swan."

As the door closes behind her, Emma can only think one thing. _What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

"I'm not sure you should be letting Emma have any sort of authority in this town. It might give people the wrong idea, not to mention _hope_," Cora tells her daughter with dismay, spitting out the last word as if it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"Why, do you feel threatened mother?" the Evil Queen asks with a smirk, watching the other woman huff in offence.

"Please, she's nothing but a rude girl who needs a good whipping so she learns to mind her mouth and do as she's told."

Regina's smirk is gone faster than Jefferson can jump through worlds at the words as she remembers just how that feels and the sudden urge to make sure that doesn't happen to Henry's birth mom nearly overwhelms her. She tries to cast aside her confusion at the unusual burst of protectiveness that comes over her.

"Even so, as long as she doesn't oppose me and follow the rules I've set, you're going to leave her alone," she sneers at her mother, her voice low and filled with warning.

Cora seems to recognize the danger because she simply nods her assent. She's been keeping a close watch on her daughter before she enacted the curse that sent everyone to this world, and she knows she has to be more careful around her daughter now. She's not the scared, powerless girl she once was. She can't use magic to keep her in check anymore.

"By the way, I won't be home for dinner tomorrow night," the Evil Queen mentions casually, letting her hands ghost down over her dark green dress to remove any imaginary creases in the fabric. She hasn't gotten entirely used to wearing these dresses again yet. The only reason she's using them at all is because it enhances the image people have of her as the Evil Queen. Secretly, she rather prefers the clothes she would wear as mayor. But appearances are everything to her mother.

"Why not?" Cora asks, her brows furrowing in suspicion, her lips pursing in annoyance.

"I'm having dinner with my son."

"And Emma?"

"Her too," Regina replies with an exasperated sigh and eye roll. "Apparently, she's part of the package."

"I really don't understand why you-"

"Mother," the Evil Queen growls angrily. "We've been over this. And I don't care what you think of it, it's _my _decision to make. I want Henry to _want_ to be with me. And if that means having to endure the crudeness and clumsiness of one Miss Swan then that's what I'll do."

Cora huffs in irritation. She doesn't think she'll ever understand her daughter.

"After all, she never fails to keep things interesting," Regina mutters, almost as an afterthought, as she smirks to herself.

* * *

"Hello Henry," Regina says when she walks inside, handing the container of lasagna to the sheriff. He eyes her with scrutiny and skepticism.

"You look different," he states finally and Emma can see the surprise the brunette tries to hide at his words. Clearly, she thought she could fool their son by showing up in clothes she typically wore as his mom and mayor, not as the Evil Queen. But he notices that her whole posture has changed. And her voice. It's deeper, lower, more dangerous. It's a voice used to intimidate and control others, devoid of care and love and not something her son is used to hearing.

In a way, Emma is glad Henry notices the obvious difference, even though she doesn't like that he seems apprehensive and maybe even a little bit frightened of the other woman. Because it will make it easier for her to use him to try and make Regina see reason.

"How was your trip with Emma and Mr. Gold?" the brunette asks with calm and interest the other woman knows isn't genuine.

"It was fun," he answers hesitantly, like he's afraid of how she'll react to his words.

"I hope Miss Swan made sure you were safe?" Emma recognizes the silent threat in the question and she scowls at the same time as Henry rolls his eyes slightly.

"Of course she did."

"I'm glad. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

He looks thoughtful, as if contemplating whether he dares to ask what he wants, and Emma has to fight back a groan when he decides to take the chance.

"Why are you doing this?" Apparently, he's inherited her inability at subtlety and the ability to blurt whatever is on his mind.

"Doing what?" Regina asks with what the blonde recognizes as fake sweetness, her eyes glancing briefly at the other woman to ascertain if she's told her son something she shouldn't have, but the sheriff just shrugs.

"Hurting people!"

"Oh honey, people aren't really hurting. They just needed someone to bring back order so they can go back to living their lives and remember their places."

"But…then why did you imprison people and let Cora kill the Blue Fairy?" he questions with all the innocence of an eleven year old who can't wrap his mind against such horrible deeds.

"My mother is a very dangerous woman Henry, and she's very hard to contain. I can't save everyone, but I'm trying to make the best of it for the ones I can."

"But you could stop her," he argues.

"It's not that easy honey, she's _very_ powerful." Emma fights the urge to snort at the understatement of that. The woman is completely crazy, with near unlimited resources – or so Emma's always felt – and she's fucking terrifying. Even though Cora was incapable of ripping out her heart, she has no doubts the woman could find a hundred other ways to kill or torture her.

"So work with Emma." The blonde is pretty sure she doesn't imagine the slight wrinkling of a nose at their son's words. Even before everything went to hell, Regina has had a hard time working together with the other woman, always finding it much easier to argue with her.

"Things aren't that simple Henry."

"They could be," he tells her stubbornly.

"Life isn't always what we want it to be. I want to do right by you Henry, but some things just can't be changed no matter how much we want to. Some things in life just have to be how they are even if we don't like it."

He looks like he wants to keep going, but Emma fears what could happen if he keeps pushing the other woman because even if he can't or won't see or hear it, there's no mistaking the desperation and irritation that's steadily growing within the brunette as he keeps arguing his easy view of life.

"Dinner?!" she exclaims loudly, wincing as mother and son turn to stare at her with dismay. "I'm starving, we should eat," she finishes lamely, hoping Henry's presence will keep Regina from turning her to ash where she stands.

"Of course. I brought your favorite," the mayor replies tersely after a moment, giving her son an encouraging smile towards the container.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner is tense. Henry has apparently decided to give both women the silent treatment and since Emma is notorious for managing to put her foot in her mouth, she decides it's safer to not try to engage the brunette in any conversation other than complimenting the delicious food.

Henry watches TV for a little while as his mothers clear the table and does the dishes, but as soon as they're done he tells them he's going to bed and disappears up the stairs.

Both women stare surprised after him before sharing an awkward and confused look as they both know he never usually goes willingly to bed.

"I guess I should go," the brunette eventually says as she turns away from where her son vanished.

"Wait Regina, can we talk?"

The Evil Queen raises her brows in amusement. "Talk Miss Swan? I've always had the impression you're rather one for actions more than words."

"Yeah well, that doesn't change the fact that I need some answers," the blonde shoots back with a frown.

"And what if I don't want to give them to you?"

"Regina," Emma says with a tired sigh. "Just sit the fuck down and let me get you a drink."

The brunette purses her lips in contemplation and clear annoyance before she releases an indignant huff and walks over to the couch with a flourish, settling down with a look of impatience and crossing one leg over the other as she lets her eyes follow the other woman's movements closely.

The sheriff quickly fills a glass with wine and hands it to the seated woman, watching as she takes a sip, before sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"So…" she says awkwardly when the other woman doesn't say anything and she fights the urge to squirm when dark orbs suddenly bore into hers.

"I haven't got all night Miss Swan."

Emma knows it's not really the truth. She can't imagine the other woman having any other obligations this late when she knew she was going to see her son.

"No? Has mommy given you a curfew?"

_Oh fuck, did I say that? _ Her eyes widen in fear and regret as a dark shadow passes over the brunette's face and she stands abruptly.

"No wait, I'm sorry," she rushes out as her arm reaches out for the other woman and she starts to stand, only to find herself pushed back down hard in her chair by an invisible force. She tries to keep herself from shaking at the purple eyes directed towards her and the feeling of constriction around her chest.

"Please, I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-stay," she breathes, watching with relief as Regina's eyes return to normal and the pressure against her resides.

"If you expect me to have an actual conversation with you, I suggest you learn to keep your snide remarks to yourself," the woman informs her dryly.

Her first instinct is to tell Regina that goes both ways, but the mayor has never played by the same rules she's set for others. And Emma guesses that is even truer now that she's somewhat reverted back to her infamous former self.

She has to fight the urge to whine at the unfairness. She's never been good with people bossing her around or making her feel like the lesser individual.

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," she excuses, watching the other woman's expression that tells her that's not anything new, and forces herself not to scowl at her as she sits back down on the couch.

"Ask then, Miss Swan," Regina states impatiently as she casually takes another sip of her wine that she's somehow managed to keep hold off without spilling anything throughout their whole interaction.

"I don't even know where to start."

"Why don't you just ask whatever pops into your mind? You seem awfully good at that," the brunette goads with a smirk, thrilled when Emma's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"What happened when we left?"

"My mother came out of hiding." _No shit, Sherlock._

"And did what?"

"Took over the town." _Gah, what's with the short sentence answers?_

"How?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Killing, threatening, manipulating…"

The way Regina mentions these things so casually as she glances briefly around, almost like she's bored, catches the blonde off guard.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?"

Emma thinks she sees a brief look of annoyance on the other woman before she answers.

"Cora is very powerful."

"That's not an answer."

Regina narrows her eyes threateningly at the sheriff, but Emma sits firm, her eyes never wavering. Even if the brunette is even more unstable now and has no qualms about using magic, she'll be damned if she lets her fear of the other woman show and cower like most others do around her. The mayor doesn't seem to mind though; actually smirking slightly as if she's satisfied that the blonde isn't backing off.

"Why would I? Everyone thinks I'm the Evil Queen anyway and there was no reason for me to fight when you took my son away from me."

The words are not at all what she expects to hear based on the pleased smirk just moments before and it irritates her that they make her feel guilty. Because even though the words appear to be said lightly, she can hear the underlying hurt and sadness in the other woman's voice.

"Regina, I-"

"Don't! I don't need your pity. I'm not some helpless little girl and apologizing isn't going to change anything," the brunette spits out harshly and Emma has enough sense to not argue and let it go.

"Ok, but why won't you help us now?"

"Isn't that obvious dear? I quite enjoy being on top. As my mother likes to say: I'm a Queen, people should bow at my feet and worship me."

It's said so confidently that had she not known all the things Regina told their son after the curse broke, she would have believed her.

"I don't believe you, that's not what you want, Henry-"

"I'm getting tired of this subject Miss Swan. Unless you have something else I think I'd like to leave."

_Something else? Well, Regina did say I was good at blurting whatever I'm thinking._

"Fine, let's talk about something else then. You kissed me!"

"Excuse me?" the mayor asks, the abrupt change catching her off guard.

"The day I got back when you, you know, at the mansion," the blonde starts as she motions towards her throat uncomfortably. "You kissed me."

Emma can't help but notice how the other woman's lips purse slightly in annoyance or whatever the hell she's feeling.

"Did I? I can assure you it meant nothing Miss Swan."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Why? To shock and confuse of course. Something I'd say I managed quite well since you're obviously still thinking about it."

Emma frowns at the other woman's pleased smirk, wishing she could wipe it off. "Are you sure that's all?"

The smirk fades slightly as a look of contemplation crosses over Regina's features at the challenging look and cocky tone of the other woman.

"Careful Miss Swan or I might have to think you actually want to know about _feelings. _And that, in turn, would lead me to believe that you have them."

"Hardly," the blonde replies with a scowl. "Besides, you'd have to stop with all this craziness for me to even want to consider it."

"What, so if I freed everyone you'd play happy family with me," Regina sneers, but Emma can feel there's a genuine curiosity behind it.

What the hell, it's worth a shot just to see how the other woman reacts right?

"Sure," she confirms as she leans back casually, like this isn't potentially a big deal. Clearly her willingness to even consider it catches the brunette off guard as she sort of just stares at the other woman for a long moment.

"Even if I let everyone go and somehow manage to get rid of my mother, there's no way people would just let me go on with my life. They'd want punishment and retribution."

Emma is pretty sure there's sadness hidden behind the patronizing tone of the other woman.

"People might actually surprise you if you give them a chance Regina."

Something shifts in the brunette at the words. "Like your parents gave me?" she sneers suddenly, her voice so full of sarcasm and loathing that Emma knows she's referring to something that happened after she and Henry left.

"What did they do?" the blonde asks, trying her best to sound genuine and innocent in her interest.

"It doesn't matter."

Emma knows the other woman is closing up again, but she's desperate for information and not beyond pleading, knowing how much the other woman enjoys others' weakness.

"Please Regina, tell me what happened so I can understand."

"I have no obligation to fill you in on anything," the brunette replies curtly as she stands and Emma shoots out of her seat to try and halt the other woman's retreat.

"Regina please," she exclaims desperately, her hand reaching out for the other woman only to be slapped away as the mayor stares furiously at her.

"I suggest you shut up and let me leave before I do something I will regret," Regina threatens and the blonde blanches for a second before she raises her hands slightly in a gesture of surrender.

"Goodbye Miss Swan," the brunette says, her voice clipped and cold as she walks to the door and disappears through it.

When the door clicks shut Emma remembers herself and rushes after the other woman.

"Regina, wait, I-" she starts as she opens the door, but there's no sign of the mayor.

_I hate magic_, Emma thinks to herself, grumbling as she closes the door in irritation.

* * *

Emma is loath to admit that she lets out a somewhat undignified, girlish scream when a cloud of purple smoke materializes before her desk at the sheriff's office and reveals Cora, making her nearly fall out of her chair in her haste to get up.

She doesn't have time to even go for her gun before her hands are forced down by her sides and she's being lifted upwards by a force that makes her unable to move much of anything other than her head.

"What do you want?" she grits out at the smirking woman who's caused her nothing but pain and troubles before.

"I came to give you a friendly warning."

"Yeah? It doesn't feel so friendly," Emma replies sarcastically, relieved when the brunette rolls her eyes slightly and lets her go. The blonde barely manages to land on her feet, scrambling awkwardly for a moment, before she manages to get her balance and stands up straight.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter."

"Why?" The request puzzles the sheriff. What exactly is Cora afraid of? She's no match for either of the witches.

"Because quite frankly you're quickly becoming a nuisance and even though my daughter doesn't want you gone, I'm sure I can convince her I killed you by accident. After all, accidents do happen."

Emma looks at the other woman confused as her brain tries to take in the words and what they mean.

_Regina told her mother not to hurt her? She wants her around? So much for no feelings._

The blonde feels herself smirk at the implications of what Cora just revealed to her. She doesn't know if the brunette is aware of it or not, but the woman just gave her the confirmation she needs to keep pushing Regina.

If the mayor doesn't want her gone then she's not really 'the Evil Queen.' She can still be convinced that what she's doing is wrong and that she can stand against her mother.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," she tells Cora confidently, noticing how the woman's right hand twitches at her unwillingness to do as told while her eyes flash dangerously.

"You listen to me Emma Swan," the brunette spits out, her voice low and full of threatening promise. "If you don't leave us alone I _will _convince my darling daughter that you're nothing but trouble and then she'll be taking back Henry and throwing you in the prison with your pathetic parents faster than you can draw that silly little toy at your side."

Emma falters slightly at the words, a moment of doubt creeping into her heart.

"Regina would never let you," she grounds back, but it comes out sounding more insecure than she wants to, making the other woman smirk.

"Do you honestly think I can't control my own daughter? Dear, who do you think convinced her to take over this town and remove anyone who could pose as a threat?"

The sheriff scowls at the amused laugh Cora releases that clearly states she thinks the blonde is naïve and pathetic.

"We'll see," Emma mumbles to herself, refusing to show the other woman that she's getting to her. "Now please get out of my station. I have other more important things to do."

"Of course. Keep pretending you have any kind of power here," Cora replies with another amused laugh before purple smoke surrounds her and she disappears.

Frustrated and angry, Emma kicks out at the trash can next to her desk, wincing at the noise it makes as it hits the cabinets to the left. With a growl, she plumps down heavily in her chair, trying to push away the anger bubbling inside of her.

She takes deep breaths as she lets her mind replay the conversation with Cora, letting it wrap itself around everything she learned and how it presents the town with new hope.

Everything might not be lost after all.

_Try your best Cora. You've played your cards. Now it's time for me to play mine._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm SO sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this...I've actually had it done for a while, but then life happened and I got caught up in other stories and time just flew by. Hope the chapter is okay and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

It's risky, she knows it is. But she has to try. No matter what happens she has to stand strong, has to keep pressing onwards. For Henry, for her parents, for all the citizens in Storybrooke. But most importantly, for herself. And Regina.

She's never liked to be called the savior, and she's definitely not okay with the role she's been given by the fairy-tale people. She hasn't had much experience with thinking about others before herself, being more content with not forming attachments. But as much as she despises it, it's a little nice to be thought of as someone who can save others. And if people want her so badly to be 'the Savior,' who better to save than the one everyone thinks is 'Evil'?

Deep down and buried beneath her common sense, she wants to laugh at the cliché. Because Regina isn't any more evil than anyone who's ever been abused and abandoned, who has been through things most others can't even imagine.

No, Regina is just like Emma. Hurt by one too many broken promises and uncertain because of all the manipulation she's endured, and afraid because what little she has left can be taken away from her against her will, even if she clings to it with her life.

But if she can convince the other woman that she's not alone, that she's understood and that for once she doesn't have to go through everything on her own, then maybe Cora can be defeated and people can go back to their nice, clueless lives.

* * *

Getting Regina alone so they can talk proves to be a lot harder than she thought. Apparently, Cora is keeping a close eye on her daughter now because she knows Emma is up to something. And Regina has kept her distance since their dinner with Henry, rejecting all offers to meet somewhere once she's assured that Henry is okay, and spending most of her time away from her mayoral office.

The few times Emma has managed to actually get a hold of the flimsy major, Cora has been there right next to her, forcing the blonde to pretend to talk business. Whatever lies Cora has told her daughter is obviously working since for once, when she actually needs to, the sheriff can't seem to run into Regina anywhere.

In the end, Emma decides she'll have to play dirty – that desperate times call for desperate measures – and convinces Henry to call his other mom and tell her they should meet somewhere. If there's one thing she's sure about when it comes to the other woman, it's that she needs to make sure her son is okay and to make sure her mother stays away from him so Cora can't taint him.

* * *

"I should have known," Regina states annoyed when Emma shows up with Henry at the playground, grinning sheepishly at her as their son hugs his mom awkwardly before he leaves to go play and give the two women some time alone.

"If you would just agree to meet me I wouldn't have to use the kid," the blonde says with an innocent shrug, paying special attention to the way the Mayor's mouth form a thin line of annoyance.

"We have met. Several times."

Emma is unable to hold back the huff that bubbles forth from her throat. "Yeah, with your mother looming over us like a hawk."

"With good reason it seems," the brunette bites back and Emma has to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Will you please just hear me out?"

"Talking again Miss Swan? Have you forgotten what happened the last times you tried that?" Regina asks with an amused smirk.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" The blonde bites back annoyed, rising to the bait against her better judgment. "Sooner or later you're gonna have to see reason."

"Reason? I can assure you Miss Swan, I am perfectly reasonable," the Mayor snarls. "I tried to change, tried to make things better. And what did that give me? Nothing! I should have known better than to think anything could ever change. People will always see me as the Evil Queen. And if they're so hell bent on me being her then that's who they'll get. "

"I don't care what anyone else calls you. You're _not _evil. I know you love Henry."

"Of course I do, he's my son!" the brunette exclaims before she remembers that Henry isn't far away and that she has to keep her voice down.

"So look at what you're doing to him Regina. How will his future look if things stay like they are now? How can he ever trust you if you're oppressing the whole town?"

For a moment, sadness flashes in the Mayor's eyes before they grow cold and indifferent.

"This is not who you have to be."

"It's all I know how to be," Regina counters and the blonde thinks she can hear anguishand defeat in the other woman's voice.

"No it's not. You know how to be a mom. You've raised that kid for ten years and he has turned out good. If you were so evil, he wouldn't have."

"That's…" For a moment it looks like Regina can't find anything to argue the sheriff's logic. "It could just be your genes."

Emma lets out a snort at how ridiculous they both know that is.

"We both know how unlikely that is," she tells the other woman with a 'duh' kind of look. "You need to give yourself more credit."

Regina looks touched for a moment, her lips curving upwards ever so slightly.

"Yes well, I know you didn't try to get me alone so badly just to appraise my mothering skills. So why don't you get to the point?"

The brunette doesn't really mean for it to come out sounding so annoyed, but it's the only way she knows how to hide that she feels out of balance at the compliments the other woman is bestowing on her. She's learned that whenever people say anything nice to you, they always want something.

"I just want you to sit down with me and try to figure out a solution to this mess we're in," Emma tells the Mayor with an innocent shrug of her shoulders and the other woman rolls her eyes briefly before answering nonchalantly.

"Mess? What mess? I have my mother back, the people are back to how they should be – quiet and peaceful – and Snow White is finally locked away so she can't cause me any more grief. I'd say things are pretty perfect."

The words spewing from Regina's mouth sounds convincing enough, and the blonde would have believed them if not for her ability to detect lies and the fact there's no spark of emotion shining in the other woman's eyes. Her eyes, Emma muses, has always been the Mayor's undoing. No matter how stoic and indifferent Regina may appear, there's always been a fire burning in her eyes that, if looked at close enough, gives away just how many emotions the woman is truly capable of feeling. And so her lifeless eyes tells the sheriff just how _not_ happy 'the Evil Queen' really is.

It's probably not very wise to tell the other woman this though. She seems to respond better to dares.

"If that's so then you should have no problem meeting me and hear what I have to say so you can tell me how wrong I am," Emma counters and her smirk and raised eyebrows tells the other woman very clearly that it's a challenge.

The brunette huffs and looks away in irritation. Her eyes fall on Henry who gives her an uncertain wave indicating that he's been watching the interaction between his two moms closely. Regina smiles awkwardly back at her son before she faces the woman who's been a constant thorn in her foot for what feels like forever.

"Fine. Tomorrow at lunch. My house."

Emma looks uncertainly at her. "Okay, but Cora-"

"Will not be there. Do try not to worry that pretty little head of yours with things you can't control. We wouldn't want you to end up hurting yourself," the Mayor replies stiffly.

"Whatever," the blonde replies with a scowl that falls away as soon as the other woman turns her back on her and motions for Henry to come join them.

_She thinks I'm pretty?_

Emma finds herself grinning like a fool at yet another sign that there might still be hope and that the Regina she's come to know is still in there somewhere. All she needs is a push in the right direction.

* * *

Even though Regina promised that her mother would be gone, Emma can't help but look around nervously as she's led through to the living room. Being here is a risk. She's practically offering herself up for slaughter.

"You have fifteen minutes Miss Swan," the brunette states as she sits down in one of her chairs with flourish, one leg crossing over the other and revealing just a hint of thigh covered by a tight fitting black skirt.

As odd as it may sound Emma finds Regina sporting one of her typical mayoral outfits a lot less intimidating then the dress she first appeared in when the sheriff got back to town. This part of the brunette feels familiar at least and no matter how impressive and authoritative the other woman looks, it feels safe. Or at least as safe as one can feel when about to tell an unstable Evil Queen with magical powers to stand down and let everyone go.

"Well?" Regina implores impatiently and the sheriff is brought out of her musings as she realizes she's expected to start talking.

"Right, yeah okay. Where to start?" Emma responds awkwardly, releasing a breath and rubbing her hands against her jean clad thighs.

"You're here to tell me how I should let the idiots go so everyone can play happily ever after," the brunette states dryly, her fingers drumming silently against the armrest in impatience.

"Right," the sheriff confirms before releasing a nervous laugh. "So…"

Silence falls over them for a moment before Regina huffs. "Really Miss Swan, I haven't got all day so if you're not going to string a sensible sentence together I fear your desire to _talk_ is a waste of our time."

The sarcasm and disdain in the brunette's voice spurs Emma into action and she lets herself blurt out the first words that come to mind.

"This isn't who you have to be."

"Excuse me?" Regina asks, and it's clear this is not the words the Mayor expected to spew from the other woman's mouth. Maybe she thought the sheriff would threaten or beg or try to make a deal, but certainly not this. She doesn't like that she's not sure what angle the other woman is trying to play.

For a tense moment they just sit stiffly and stare at each other, before the blonde decides it's okay to continue.

"You can be who Henry knows you are."

"He thinks I'm just an Evil Queen," the brunette spits and it's obvious that the words pain her to say.

"No, he thinks you're his mom who loves him and will protect him and make sure he's happy."

"That's a lie," Regina rumbles and the sheriff fights the urge to flinch at the animosity directed towards her. It's not really a lie per se. She knows their son thinks something like that deep down. It's just hidden away under uncertainty and apprehension right now.

"How do you know that if you don't give him a chance? He's just a kid."

The brunette seems to ponder it for a moment before she releases a soft sigh. "It doesn't matter. Even if I could be what he needs, no one else will allow it."

"I'll force them to," Emma replies quickly, hoping to get through to the other woman. She feels slightly offended when Regina laughs out loud. It's hollow and filled with the sound of someone who's given up.

"I don't think even 'the Savior' can manage that," the Mayor comments dryly, her voice unnervingly subdued and sad. "You have to understand Emma, I've tried all I can think of to show these people that I want to change, but they never give me the benefit of the doubt."

The blonde has to fight to keep her mind focused on what the other woman is saying and not on the fact Regina just called her by her actual first name.

"Whenever something bad happens, they immediately turn to me. I've had enough of the accusing stares and snide comments. I'm tired of them expecting me to just lie down and take their abuse with a smile and a thank you. I've had enough."

"But why?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette inquires confused and offended.

"Why give up now and not before? Why not hold out a little longer?"

_Because you took my son and you left, leaving me alone to deal with a town that hates me and a vindictive mother. _It isn't said out loud, but the anguished look that crosses the Mayor's features is confirmation enough for Emma and she casts her eyes downwards briefly to show that it's not one of her proudest moments.

"You can have almost everything again you know," the sheriff states softly when she finally dares look over at the other woman again. "All you have to do is say no to Cora and release the people from captivity."

Regina raises her chin defiantly, not even bothering to tell the other woman that she has everything _now_. "My mother cares about me. She is the only one who does," she tells the blonde petulantly, but her voice falters slightly at the words. Emma pounces at the brunette's hesitation.

"That is a lie and you know it. When has Cora not brought you hurt and chaos and pain?"

The mayor gives the other woman a glare that could make anyone wish to run away before she sighs and her face softens and fills with what the blonde hopes is uncertainty. "My mother loves me."

"Maybe, but if she does she's showing it in all the wrong ways. She's forcing you to be someone you don't want to be."

Regina flinches ever so slightly at the truth of the words the sheriff speaks.

"You want real love? Henry loves you. No matter what you've done in the past, he still believes in you. He _always_ gives you a chance to prove yourself. And he has never demanded you be someone you don't _want_ to be."

They stare hard at each other, neither speaking as the brunette thinks about what the other woman is saying while Emma waits for the Queen to respond.

"It doesn't matter, my mother is so powerful," Regina eventually whispers and the blonde is pretty sure the Mayor looks more crestfallen than she's ever seen her. Which is saying something, considering Regina isn't usually bursting with joy.

"But so are you Regina. You're not a little girl anymore," the blonde states as she moves to crouch in front of the other woman without conscious thought. "You're a strong woman who's managed to run a whole town _and_ raise a kid at the same time, even without magic."

Laying a comforting hand on top of an Evil Queen's knee might be risky, but Emma decides it feels like the thing to do in this 'moment' they're having. Regina stares at the hand unblinkingly for long moments and the sheriff starts to think it's probably wise to remove it before Regina does it for her when the other woman finally speaks.

"I…I can't," the brunette whispers and there's no mistaking the anguish in her voice even if she's trying her best to hide it.

"Yes you can. For Henry." Emma gulps and wets her lips nervously before continuing in a whisper. "And for me."

"For you?" the Mayor questions confused, her eyes boring into the woman leaning in front of her imploringly, silently begging for her to explain.

"For me," the blonde confirms as she unconsciously lets the thumb on her hand still on Regina's knee start to trace soothing half-circles. "I know you Regina, and you get no happiness from destroying this town and its people."

The brunette raises her eyes pointedly in a silent 'are-you-sure-about-that,' but Emma promptly ignores it. "If you free the people and stand against Cora you can have a chance at a _real_ family."

For a brief moment, the Mayor's face contorts in anger and she opens her mouth as if to yell at the sheriff, before something makes her decides against it and she slumps slightly in her seat instead.

"With you and Henry?"

It's asked so softly and innocently that the blonde almost misses it - would have if she wasn't sitting right in front of the other woman - and for just a second, Emma has to fight the urge to wrap the brunette up in her arms and promise her that everything will work out. Unfortunately, it's still a long way to go before that is even remotely possible.

"Yes, among other people," she tells the Mayor with a gentle smile. "But what's most important is that you should stop this for yourself."

Regina raises her brows skeptically and purses her lips slightly. And suddenly those plump lips is all Emma can focus on. She isn't sure how her next move will be perceived, but it feels like the right thing to do in her pursuit to convince the other woman. This Regina, Evil Queen Regina, is terrifying. But she's also so very broken and alone, and even if the sheriff has told herself sternly several times since they got back that she shouldn't even think about the woman like that anymore, she still finds herself wanting to feel if the woman's lips are as soft as she has imagined. And so she surges upwards and presses their lips together. It's not even much of a kiss, just lips pressing against lips without moving. But it's reassurance and promise that there is an alternative if Regina chooses to stand up for herself and the people against her mother.

When she pulls back, Emma is frankly surprised the other woman hasn't killed her already and she fully expects the brunette to yell at her or fling her at the wall. But Regina just stares dumbly at the blonde, clearly caught off guard and trying to process what has just happened.

"Please just think about it," the sheriff whispers pleadingly as she gives what she hopes is an encouraging smile and stands up shakily.

She watches the other woman for a moment, but when the Mayor makes no indication that any answer will be forthcoming, Emma carefully and silently walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Damn, this story is just one big piece of drama isn't it? :P Hope the interactions feel authentic...Let me know?  
Also, unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Hope it's not too bad.  
Next up: Cora! And Emma talking with Snow. And Cora with ensuing chaos ;)

* * *

She doesn't know what to do. There's a conflict within herself and she doesn't know which part of her head she should listen to. The rational part of her brain tells her that she should listen to Emma Swan, no matter how annoying it is to admit the blonde woman might be right for once. Her points are after all, valid. But there's no guarantee that the sheriff isn't just playing her like so many others have done before her. There's no way to be sure that when the people come for revenge, the sheriff will stand by her like she promises.

Yes, her mother is cruel and manipulative. But at least she always knows where she has her. There are no surprises with Cora. And if it's one thing her mother has never failed at, it's to stay with her daughter through everything. Why would she take a chance on trading what she knows for the possibility of having nothing?

Does the Savior really know what she's asking the Evil Queen to give up? And does the blonde even know what she would need in return?

* * *

"Jesus, I really wish people would stop doing that," Emma grumbles as she scrambles to get off the floor she is hugging after overbalancing her chair when Regina Mills materialized before her only moments before in a cloud of purple mist.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, of course," the sheriff replies immediately, her tone somewhere between hopeful and cautious. She follows the Mayor obediently into one of the interrogation rooms.

The door is barely closed before Regina rounds on the blonde, getting well into her personal space. "You kissed me!"

"I did," Emma confirms and the brunette is thrown by how calm she sounds.

"Why?"

The blonde shrugs. "Because it felt like the right thing to do."

Regina takes a shocked step back, unable to hide her utter confusion. "But you don't even like me," she exclaims, the way the other woman appears as if this isn't a big deal irking her to no end.

"I've never said that," Emma defends immediately. "You however did, and yet you refuse Cora from hurting me."

The brunette looks enraged that the sheriff dares voice such a thing out loud. "I…That was merely for Henry. If I let you get hurt and he finds out, he'll never want anything to do with me," she tells the blonde, but it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself and Emma frowns.

"I really wish we could stop using the kid as an excuse."

The Mayor crosses her arms and stares hard at the other woman. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You let me kiss you and you don't want me to get hurt!" the sheriff exclaims impatiently, finding it frustrating that the brunette is so very clearly in denial and refusing to process anything that might be happening between them.

"So what?" Regina replies defensively, huffing at the other woman's ridiculousness. "It doesn't mean I'll suddenly declare my undying love for you and we'll play family and live happily ever after," she says sarcastically, enjoying the scowl that appears on the blonde's face as she too crosses her arms and looks at the Queen annoyed.

"No, but it means we could at least admit there's something, whatever it is, between us," Emma smarts right back, watching with increasing frustration as the other woman dismisses what she says with a wave of her hand.

"Come on Regina," she pleads, softening her tone and stance to try a different tactic. "Don't you want to get rid of your plotting mother so we can try to figure this thing out?"

The brunette glares harshly back at her before there's a sudden gleam of mischief in her eyes and she smirks salaciously. "And why does my mother have to go before you're willing to explore this?" she drawls as she saunters into Emma's personal space again, pressing herself up against her.

"I'm sure I could make you very…happy right now," the Mayor purrs, letting one finger trail over a soft cheek and down a smooth neck, grinning with wicked delight as the other woman swallows audibly, her eyes widening slightly.

The blonde feels blood rush to her cheeks – and other places – at Regina's closeness and voice and words and…well everything, and she tries her damnedest to remember why it would be a bad idea to not wait. Her body protests loudly when she clears her suddenly dry throat and takes a step back so she can be able to think without the distraction of the other woman's breath ghosting over her own lips temptingly.

"Because if you haven't noticed," she starts, raising her brows pointedly. "Cora is bringing out a side of you that won't allow you to be a mother or a girlfriend."

Emma watches with a mixture of fear and fascination as the brunette goes stiff, her flirtatious demeanor disappearing faster than lightning as she takes a step back and grows cold and indifferent.

"Girlfriend? I think you're misunderstanding what I would want from you dear," Regina replies, her voice devoid of any emotion other than condescension and the sheriff has to admit that the woman would make one hell of an actress.

Well, here goes nothing.

"No, I don't think I do," she tells the Mayor, hoping that she sounds more sure and confident than she feels. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you've had enough of meaningless fucks in your life and you've grown bored with it."

When the brunette doesn't say anything, but merely cocks a brow in intrigue, Emma releases a silent breath of relief and takes it as a cue that it's safe to continue.

"I think you need someone who doesn't cower when you're angry and who doesn't let you get away with all the shit you pull. You want someone who challenges you, but at the same time keeps you in line. You wish for someone who wants to take care of Henry and you without making you feel like they want to own you or change you to fit their needs."

There's a brief look of panic on the other woman's face and the blonde knows she's hit the nail on the head, but it's quickly masked as Regina adopts a look of indifference and offence.

"And let me guess, you volunteer to _save_ the Evil Queen?" she sneers, her voice laced with disdain and incredulity.

"I know I don't have the best track record and that I have my own shit to deal with, but that's what makes me understand some of what you're going through."

The laugh the brunette releases is high and filled with mockery. "You have _no_ idea how I feel or what I've been through."

"You're right, I don't. But I want to," Emma replies quickly, knowing the other woman's patience is wearing thin – well thinner than it already was when she showed up. "You said your mother has always been there right? What's the harm in trying something new for a change?"

Silence fills the small room as the Mayor actually ponders the other woman's question, the sheriff waiting with baited breath for Regina's verdict, scared to push her any further than she already has.

"Let's pretend for a moment that I listen to your ridiculous suggestion," the Queen starts slowly before piercing the blonde with an intense look. "How do I know it's not just a trick and that you'll turn on me the moment my mother is gone and the people are free?"

Emma supposes it's a reasonable question. "You've known me for almost a year Regina. We've threatened each other, butted heads and argued forever. But even through all the shit we've done to each other, when have I ever not kept my promises?"

"When you took my son from me," the brunette retorts immediately, her lips forming into what looks to be a pout. It makes the sheriff suspect that the 'Evil Queen' is really not much more than a child lashing out in the only way she knows how after being forced to grow up too early by a manipulative mother and older men.

"I never took him from you, we always came back."

Regina huffs petulantly, but doesn't argue against it.

"I promise you that if you help me fight Cora and set the townspeople free, Henry and I will stay with you and try to build a family." It's not an ideal situation and she's trying hard not to think about how she's basically imprisoning herself and surrendering to the other woman's mercy just to ensure everyone else's freedom. It's what a Savior should do right? So why does she feel like running away instead; like she's setting herself up as a lamb for slaughter?

"Are you listening to yourself? Do you even know what you're implying? A family doesn't just share a son," the Mayor says slowly, her voice laced with surprise and disbelief and something not unlike fear.

And that means that for the moment the woman standing in front of her is more _her _Regina than the Evil Queen. This is not a woman who wishes to dominate her or force her against her will. This is the lonely, wary Mayor that doesn't know if she's being sincere or not.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying Regina. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You mean other than the fact you have commitment issues and haven't stayed in a single place more than a few years?" the brunette retorts with a snort. "I'm the _Evil Queen_ remember?" She says with a sneer, but Emma can hear the sadness and disgust in which the name is spoken.

"To some maybe, but to me you're mostly just a Mayor and a mom who's been hurt by people and are afraid to let anyone in and allow yourself to trust someone again."

Regina takes a step towards her, hand reaching out as if to grab her arm, before she draws back as if burned. "Emma, you don't know who I used to be," the woman pleads, voice small and uncharacteristically subdued, begging with the blonde to understand something she doesn't even understand herself.

"I don't care. You are who you are now because of what happened in the past, but you wouldn't make the same mistakes again."

"You don't know that," the brunette says with a hint of anguish. How can Emma know that? She doesn't even know for sure herself if she wouldn't do the same thing twice. Most likely she'd just make sure she wouldn't fail this time.

"Regina," the sheriff starts, hand moving towards the other woman to comfort her. She stops when the Mayor jerks away to keep the hand from touching her, instead wrapping her own hands tightly around herself as if frightened and trying to protect herself.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that anyone could want you?" she asks softly, forcing herself to keep still and give the other woman space, even as her body is telling her to close the distance between them. She doesn't want to scare Regina back into the Evil Queen.

Apparently distance isn't going to prevent it, because it seems she's managed to say the wrong thing once again. Jesus, there's just no telling what will set that woman off.

"Oh, I have no problem believing that, dear," the brunette replies, her voice suddenly cold and hard. "What is it precious Snow White once said?" she spits out with disdain. "_I really am the fairest of them all._ That's what everyone sees; what they all crave. I'm a beautiful body they wish to possess. A trophy."

Emma swallows hard at her suddenly parched throat, her stomach knotting uncomfortably as she understands the gist of what her words provoked and how damanged the woman really is.

"The problem with anyone wanting me always comes once they realize the body actually has a mind of her own. Once they understand that she will not be cowed no matter how far they force her to bend, no matter how hard they try to make her break. It's not nearly as much fun when your plaything refuses to play," Regina sneers, her stance changing to that of a regal woman filled with pride; a Queen.

"I didn't mean-" the blonde tries to say before the other woman starts moving towards her and she's forced to back up. There's a dangerous glint in the Mayor's eyes and if Emma had a tail it would be as far between her legs as it would go; or if she had a white flag she'd be waving it frantically.

"I don't care," the Queen spits, grinning wickedly at the dull sound of the other woman's back hitting the wall.

"Tell me _Emma,_" Regina purrs threateningly as she moves her right pointer finger to a cheek, finding great pleasure in the wince it provokes, and scratches slowly down over a clenched jaw and stiff throat. "What do _you_ want from me?"

The finger presses against a rapidly fluttering pulse-point briefly before starting its descent towards the blonde's cleavage.

It's the movement of fingers brushing against the top of her barely revealed left breast that brings the sheriff out of her frozen state and she automatically slaps the questing hand away from her as she scowls at the other woman, angered at the smirk on the Mayor's face at her action.

"I want you to be _Regina_," she tells the brunette firmly, watching the pleased and amused smile fall slowly from the Evil Queens flawless face. She can't help but find it slightly unsettling but at the same time curious that she _does _think of the other woman's face as just that, even with the scar marring the right side of her lip.

"I want _all _of you. Both your body _and_ your mind." Emma watches the doubt and skepticism wash over the Mayor's face, telling her that the woman doesn't believe for a second that it's true.

"I want the woman who tried to chase me out of town," she continues, taking a tentative step towards the other woman and finding to her surprise that Regina actually takes a step back.

"I want the mother who worried herself sick because her son was in danger." The blonde sees the Queens eyes widen slightly in fear as she takes another step forward, forcing her to take another back to keep some distance between them.

"I want the Mayor who thought herself above the rest of the town and always made my life hell with ridiculous paperwork," she continues, rushing forwards quickly to grab hold of the other woman's arms and keep her from escaping. She notices with a pang of guilt how Regina closes her eyes as if waiting for pain to come.

It breaks her heart a little how broken and…tiny the woman really is.

"I want _you_ Regina," Emma whispers as she leans close, her breath ghosting over the Mayor's lips, whose eyes are still shut tightly as if refusing to see will make this all go away.

"Please don't," the brunette whimpers, one solitary tear escaping her closed lids and making its way slowly down her left cheek. The blonde leans forward and kisses the drop away, her tongue darting over her lips and tasting the saltiness as she pulls away before she presses her lips softly against the other woman's.

For a moment Regina tries to pull away before she gives in and presses back. Her hands clutch desperately at hips as Emma's move from her arms to cup her cheeks. When she tries to deepen the kiss however, the sheriff pulls away and they lock eyes.

"Don't let Cora or Snow or anyone else keep you from moving forward. Do what _Regina_ wants."

"I don't know what I want," the brunette whispers hoarsely, fighting to get away from the sheriff's hold so she can wrap her arms around herself again. Emma doesn't let her go, just moves her hands down to squeeze firmly, but not painfully against hips.

"Yes you do." Yes she does. She wants family. She wants love. She wants…No, it's nothing but silly notions and ridiculous dreams. Her chance at happiness has long since passed. She doesn't deserve it and no one in this town would want it for her. She's done too many horrendous things, fallen too far from grace. _This_ is her punishment. To want what she can never have. To long for something that keeps floating just out of her reach; taunting her, mocking her, laughing at her.

When brown eyes look back to stormy green ones, the blonde can see the panic in those beautiful, sad eyes and she knows she's out of time. She releases her hold on the other woman before she can be forced away, watching her take a step back and wrap her hands around her stomach, like she's physically hurting from their interaction.

"Regina, before you leave," Emma speaks quickly knowing the woman can disappear any second. Eyes snapping up to meet hers in both curiosity and trepidation. "I know it's probably shitty timing, but can I…Can I see my parents? Sometime?" Jeez, why does her voice come out sounding so high pitched and child-like?

The brunette looks relieved at the question, having clearly expected something else entirely.

"You can visit them whenever you like. The prison will recognize your magic and let you in."

"Wait, what?" the blonde asks confused, a dozen questions trying to force their way out of her mouth at the same time, but the Mayor is already disappearing in a mist of purple, leaving the sheriff alone to ponder what the hell _that_ means.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Cliffhanger? What's that? :P If you're reading this and liking it, please let me know yeah? I just want to know if I'm doing something wrong or if it's all good...Sorry for any mistakes, I feel I should remind people that English is not my first language.

* * *

Her daughter was slipping. Cora could see it, feel it. Regina and her ridiculous quest for love were slowly pulling her daughter further away from her grasp. She had tried so hard to force the childish want from Regina's mind, but it seems her daughter will be forever doomed to wander the sure path to misery and heartbreak.

She had tried to give Regina what she wanted. She had held her and stroked her cheek, like she'd seen other parents do with their children. And even now, a grown woman, her daughter soaked in the touch like a parched man in the desert finding water.

She was giving Regina what she wanted, what she'd always longed for; affection. So why then, was her daughter still slithering away from her?

The problem of course, was Emma Swan and her son. The spoiled brat born out of wedlock that her daughter had named after her docile, weak father. _Henry._ A child that acted and said things to Regina that should never be allowed. Why her daughter allowed such insubordination was beyond her understanding.

And Emma Swan, the lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Why in all the lands would Regina allow the offspring of her nemesis to live, to walk around freely, and oppose her so willingly? Her daughter had spent half a lifetime hating Leopold and Eva's daughter. And what better way to make the woman – girl - suffer than to force her to watch her daughter's misery?

Cora had both heard and seen what her daughter did during her days as the Evil Queen. And for those precious years, she had been proud. Regina had been merciless, relentless in her pursuit of what she wanted, and she had been so powerful.

But the woman she found in Storybrooke was not the same. During her 28 years as Mayor and her 11 as a mother, her daughter changed. Now she refuses to use all the power she has and she shows mercy where there should be none. Regina has become weak, pathetic, broken. And apparently she's regrown a conscience and the ridiculous need for _love._

Henry is only a child; she can manipulate him easily enough. She can threaten him or she can use magic on him since his mind is still so open and unrefined. But Emma Swan, she will not be cowed. That woman has magic of her own; magic that prevented her from taking her heart. No, if she doesn't do something very soon, she will lose her daughter to that _filth_ and the notion of family that she can offer Regina.

She has to get rid of Emma Swan. Her daughter will forgive her eventually, she always does. After all, Regina _loves her._

* * *

Emma looks around nervously before stepping inside the cemetery. She has gotten a general location of the prison from Granny and since there aren't many mausoleums here in Storybrooke, it shouldn't be hard to find. The old woman was reluctant to tell her, saying it was stupid to go there since it would probably end up being a trap, but the sheriff had been unwavering.

If Regina wanted to lay a trap, she would have done so the second they got back. The woman had been so rattled when she disappeared yesterday that the blonde doubts she really paid much attention to what Emma had asked or what the Mayor herself had answered. No, Regina wasn't the problem. Cora was.

That's why the sheriff moves so cautiously around. Henry's other mom may be more or less harmless at the moment, but the woman's mother definitely isn't. Emma has no doubts that Cora will destroy her on sight if her daughter isn't nearby. And she can't blame the woman since the feeling is entirely mutual.

There's no movement in the cemetery other than the blonde though, and when she reaches the big, black door next to Regina's father's tomb that she is sure wasn't there when they left Storybrooke to find Neal, she just stops and stares.

She can't quite get herself to push at the heavy stone door. She's afraid of what she will find behind it, scared of what will happen once she goes through. Will she really be able to get through the protective barrier keeping unwanted company out?

Granny told her some had tried to break through, only to end up flung away and electrocuted to within an inch of their lives; a warning to the people who dare oppose the towns current rulers. Maybe she should have brought someone, just in case that happens to her?

Oh well, she's always been the jump first, ask questions later kind of girl. No time like the present to test her luck.

With a deep breath, Emma puts her hands against the stone and pushes with all her weight. Everything happens in slow motion. There's a prickling feeling moving from where her hands are touching the black door and all the way up her arms and through her body. She gasps as an invisible force wraps around her heart and chest, squeezing uncomfortably, before she starts to fall. Her hands disappear through the wall, followed by her head and body, and if not for the constriction against her lungs, the blonde would have shouted as she falls to the cold, hard floor behind the door.

The pressure on her body disappears, as well as the pricking as she lies face down and breathes as quietly as she can, not daring to move. When she can hear no sounds or movements around her, she chances a peak around.

There are dark stone walls surrounding her, unnatural flames glowing all around her and a long corridor leading downwards as far as she can see. Feeling suddenly ridiculous in her less than gracious position, the sheriff pushes herself up and brushes dirk from her pants and top.

"Right, you can do this," she tells herself as she slowly starts her descent, listening for any sounds as she moves. "Don't worry Swan, this isn't creepy at all," Emma mutters to herself, refraining from rolling her eyes at herself.

* * *

"Emma? Emma is that really you?"

The blonde rushes over to the metal bars. "Snow, you're okay," she says with relief, letting the woman grip her hand tightly and squeezing back in reassurance. The sheriff can't deny that a part of her had feared this might just be a trick and her parents were long gone.

The dark haired woman smiles at her, before she frowns suddenly and releases her daughter's hand. "Tell me something only you would know."

"I…what?" Emma asks confused.

"I need to know you're really you and not Cora or Regina trying to trick me." Snow explains and the blonde nods her head in understanding as she tries to think of something.

"Before we went to New York, Henry and I walked in on you and David in bed," she shares with a cringe, just the thought of it sending uncomfortable shivers down her spine. It was just so _wrong_, now that they're her parents.

Snow gives her daughter a look that's equal parts unimpressed and embarrassed. "Of all the things you could have picked, _that's_ what you're going with…"

The blonde just shrugs sheepishly.

"Oh Emma, I'm so relieved you're okay," the dark haired woman exclaims and she really must be because her eyes are shimmering with unshed tears that makes the sheriff feel uncomfortable.

"Are you really okay? Are they treating you okay?" the blonde asks, wanting to steer the attention away from herself. Snow sniffs, clearly trying to reign in her emotions, and nods her head. "I'm working on getting all of you out. I just need some time okay?"

"How?"

"Regina." Emma flinches at the hard look on her former room-mates face at the name. Clearly, being held prisoner hasn't exactly softened her mother up to the other woman.

"No Emma, you can't trust her. You have to stay away, hide, if she finds Henry-"

"Look it's not what you think okay?" the blonde interrupts hastily, not wanting to listen to the woman's old warnings about the Mayor. She's heard it all before and she doesn't have time for it. There's a growing feeling in her gut that something bad is gonna happen soon if she doesn't finish up here quickly. "Henry and I are staying in your apartment and Regina knows. She's letting us."

The shock on Snows face is clear and she looks so very confused. "I don't understand."

"Like I said, I'm working on getting you out. You just have to trust me."

The look on the dark haired woman can only be described as utterly lost. She's clearly having a difficult time grasping what it going on. "You're living with Henry and Cora and Regina knows and they're _letting you?_" she asks, her voice higher pitched than is usual in her incomprehension.

Emma smiles wryly in that way only she can. "Well, Cora isn't too pleased, but Regina has forbidden her from harming us."

Snow looks blankly at her daughter, like she's just been pranked and is waiting for someone to yell 'SURPRISE.' The blonde shifts restlessly, unable to ignore that the uneasy feeling has been growing and that she _needs_ to get the hell out of here.

"Look, I just came to make sure you were alright. And to tell you that if-" the sheriff stops herself and shakes her head slightly. "_When_ I get you all out of here, you have to promise you'll help me keep people from harming Regina."

Her mother gasps and her hand twitches for a moment, as if she wants to reach out and shake some sense into her. "What?" the dark haired woman asks incredulously.

"She doesn't want to hurt anyone and I'm _so_ close to getting her away from Cora and to release you, but there's no way she's gonna go for it if she feels we'll abandon her afterwards."

"How can you ask us to do that after all she's done? She's _Evil_ Emma."

The sheriff glares at her mother. "No she's not, she's just lost and afraid and alone. And it's either that or spending a hell of a long time imprisoned here." She looks around quickly to make sure she's still alone. Her body is practically tingling now, screaming at her to run.

"I have to go, but I'll be back," the blonde tells the other woman, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze before she turns and takes off towards the exit.

* * *

Emma bursts out of the mausoleum, looking around wildly, almost expecting some sort of attack or _something_ to happen as soon as she steps outside. It's with a great deal of surprise then, that she finds the Evil Queen sitting patiently and looking somewhat bored on a tombstone, like she's been waiting for the blonde to come out for some time.

"Regina," the sheriff breathes, feeling herself relax immediately. From the way her gut was screaming at her she expected Cora. Clearly, she and her intestines are going to have to have a talk later about giving her such a scare for nothing.

"Miss Swan," the brunette greets smoothly as she stands gracefully from where she's perched and glides towards her. "Had a nice chat with your mother?" the Mayor asks, lips curling in distaste at the mention of her sworn enemy as she comes to a stop only a few short feet from the other woman.

"Nice, right," Emma replies with a snort, thinking back to Snows reactions. She frowns when a hand moves to touch her arm and she looks at the other woman curiously.

"I've been thinking," Regina starts, her voice low and seductive, sending an involuntary shudder up the sheriff's spine. "You might be right."

"Right?" the blonde asks confused, trying to ignore the way her gut has started protesting again when the brunette's hand glides smoothly up to her shoulder.

"About my mother and…about us," the Mayor purrs, taking a step closer so they're well in each other's personal space.

"Us?" Emma squeaks, berating herself for not being able to sound more coherent as her heart picks up its speed and she feels herself grow warmer, even as her senses are screaming at her that something is not right.

"That's right," the brunette coos, her face moving closer and for a second the sheriff is sure the woman is about to kiss her and she feels her heart thundering in her chest, before she moves at the last possible moment so their cheeks brush instead as breath finds her ear. "We could have so much fun, don't you think?"

Her hammering heart comes to a sudden stop as her body grows cold, like she's just been thrown into a cold shower, as realization hits her.

"Cora," she growls as she tries to take a step back, only for the hand on her shoulder to dig painfully into her flesh and muscle. Before she can even move to push the woman back, there's a chilly feeling in her sternum. Automatically her hands move to feel what happened, her fingers suddenly feeling warm as something wet coats her fingers. Shocked, Emma looks down and finds her hands stained red.

And then all at once her body shudders as she feels cold, pain shooting through her as she gasps for breath and she feels her legs grow weak.

"Regina," she exhales on a shaky breath just as she feels herself start to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: We're getting close to the finish line on this one. I'm expecting some 'oh no, you didn't' from this chapter :P

* * *

Regina is sitting in her office pretending, and failing, to do paperwork. Really, she just needed to get out of the house, away from the shadow of her mother constantly hovering above her. She needed a moment to breathe, to think. She feels like she is being torn apart; her mother clawing at her on one side and Emma trying to coax her on the other.

She releases a breath as she pushes another useless report to the side, fighting against her urge to crumple the page or set it on fire. She just doesn't know what to do or feel or think anymore. Everything was supposed to fall into place once her mother took charge, but instead she feels like she's fighting against more chaos than ever. Instead of a town full of disorder she's taken on an internal battle that she hasn't fought since she allowed Rumpel to start teaching her magic.

When Emma and Henry came back, she had almost fallen completely back on her role as the Evil Queen. And a part of her had been relieved when the blonde showed up and refused to be cowed. It confused her and it terrified her.

It still terrifies her, thinking about how she seems to have grown dependent on the sheriff, how she wants the blonde to keep fighting against her; _for _her. It's something she has avoided delving deeper into ever since her son and his birth mother walked back across the town line.

It had worked fine too. Until Emma kissed her. What the hell had the woman been thinking to do something so stupid? What the hell had _she_ been thinking to not push her away immediately?

But that was part of the problem wasn't it? She hadn't been thinking at all. She had let her emotions get the better of her, let the blonde draw her in with the promise of a possible future without all the fighting and pain. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time; all these emotions swirling inside her as she let herself get wrapped up in all things Emma Swan.

Yesterday she came to the sheriff's station for answers, but ended up in the Savior's arms. And what scared her most about that was the fact that she didn't _mind_ being there. It felt good to be wrapped against the blonde, safe almost. And for a moment her heart and mind had been clear; no Cora, no Rumpel, no one else to whisper doubts or manipulations in her ear.

In that moment of clarity she had _known_ that she wanted this, wanted the other woman, and could be happy with her. And so she had done what she did best. She let her fear overpower her and she ran.

Regina jerks in her chair as something – magic – pulls at her, making the fine hairs on her arms and neck stand to attention. What the hell was going on? Her body and mind fights against the magic coursing across her skin automatically, her heart picking up speed as she feels her panic grow. Was this her mother's work? Had Cora found a way to monitor her thoughts and now she was going to punish her?

The pull doesn't lessen as she tries to counter it with her own magic, trying to force it away and she is starting to get really scared now. What the hell was this? In all her long life, all her years of practicing magic and wielding power, she has never encountered something like this before.

She stands abruptly from the chair, hands clenching into fists as she leans against the table heavily, willing her body and mind to not give in to whatever is trying to take hold of her. And then a whispered voice calls to her inside her head and she freezes as time seems to slow down.

She knows that voice, would recognize it anywhere, has been thinking about the person whom it belongs to almost non-stop for the last 24 hours. Sparks of cold shoots down her spine as she realizes that something is wrong. Something is happening and she needs to find Emma as soon as possible.

She stops fighting the pull, knowing now that it's not one of her mother's tricks, but the blonde trying to reach her; to tell her something. Instead she wills the magic to take her where she needs to go.

She disappears in a cloud of indigo.

* * *

The first thing Regina sees when she reappears wherever Emma's magic has brought her, is the sight of the sheriff falling to her knees, clutching at her abdomen. For one impossibly long moment that stretches into infinity, the brunette just stares at the woman kneeling on the ground. And then she sees the red against pale hands and what is supposed to be a white tank top and her body remembers how to breathe and move.

Regina rushes forwards, falling unceremoniously to her knees without a thought to the pain it brings to her knees just as the blonde falls backwards. The Mayor catches her before she can impact fully with the ground, cradling her in her lap protectively as frightened brown eyes find dull sea-green ones.

"Regina-" Emma whispers, her lips turning upwards briefly before she frowns. She tries to draw in a much needed breath, only to realize her throat is coated with something liquid and she tries not to cough as she struggles for oxygen.

"It's okay, you're okay," the Queen coos on autopilot, her left hand holding the woman tightly as her right moves down and pushes the sheriff's own away from her stomach where blood is flowing steadily.

"Cora…caught me…off guard-" Emma wheezes and the brunette can't contain a sob at the way the words gurgle in the other woman's throat, blood clearly coating it.

"Don't worry Emma, I'll fix you," Regina replies with more certainty than she feels as she starts healing the puncture wound. "You'll be all up in my business again in no time," she promises weakly, an involuntary tear making its way slowly down her cheek as she tries to tell herself that this isn't happening, that everything will be alright.

The blonde releases a pained laugh that turns into a cough as she tries with only partial success to draw air into her lungs. She's starting to feel cold, barely feeling her fingers anymore and she knows what's coming.

"You'll take care of Henry right?" Emma asks weakly, drawing brown orbs away from the healing process to look into her own again. She's amazed at the wetness she sees in the eyes looking desperately back at her.

"Don't say that. You'll be okay soon," the Mayor promises, more tears starting to make their way down her face without the woman noticing. The blonde's lips have started to take on a blueish hue that makes her chest tighten painfully. The sheriff should be getting better by now, she's stopped the bleeding. It should be working.

"What have you done? Why isn't it working," Regina shouts as she suddenly remembers what Emma said, turning her head to look at her mother standing stone-faced not far away from where she's clutching the blonde on the ground.

"I did what I had to do. She was clouding your judgment, keeping you from your rightful place as ruler, keeping you from using the powers you have."

The Queen looks at her mother in disbelief and she's just a young woman again, hugging Daniel and begging for him to come back to her as her mother crushed his heart to keep her from straying away from the path that was laid out before her.

"Mother, _please._ I'll do anything you want, just save her," she cries out, not caring how pathetic she sounds or how she must look, grasping desperately at the blonde with tears running down her face.

"You could have saved her yourself if you had learned. As long as you keep making the same mistakes, I'll have to keep fixing them," Cora replies coldly. Regina stares at the woman with incredulity.

A trembling hand against her cheek turns the Mayor's attention back to the woman she's holding. "Be strong Regina."

Another sob forces its way past the brunette's lips as she leans over to press her forehead against Emma's without thinking.

"Don't leave me here with her," she whispers brokenly as she stares into unfocused green eyes, willing them to return to normal.

"You're not…a child anymore," the sheriff breathes, the words barely audible and it's clear that she's struggling to find the breath to speak at all. "You can…fight her."

The blonde forces a smile and through her tears, Regina smiles back, staring deeply into slowly fading green eyes. Then Emma's face goes slack and her eyes lose all focus as she goes still in the Mayor's embrace.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispers as she buries her face against the other woman's blonde hair and sobs.

This is not how it was supposed to end. Why did life continue to be so cruel to her? Why couldn't she be allowed a chance at happiness just once?

"Forgive me," she murmurs as she places a soft kiss against a clammy temple, rocking the woman in her arms as she cries.

It's all her fault. If she had just listened to the blonde from the start, they wouldn't be here now. If she hadn't been so stubborn and stupid then Emma would be standing next to her now, fighting against her mother instead of lying silently on the ground in her arms.

"Enough of this nonsense," Cora states as she takes a hold of her daughter's shoulder to pry her away from the dead sheriff. Regina jerks away from the touch, turning to face the other woman with hatred burning in her dark eyes.

"_You!_ You did this. How could you?" the Mayor growls and Cora is surprised to see eyes turning purple.

"I did what I had to do. I've always looked out for you, always done what's best for you."

"Lies!" Regina screams angrily at the woman, clutching tightly to the body in her embrace as if it's her lifeline. "You've never done anything for anyone other than yourself. All you want is power." Cora looks down at her sobbing daughter with disdain.

"That is enough!"

The Queen ignores her as she continues to cling desperately to the limp body she's still holding firmly. "I hate you," she shouts and for a brief moment there's a flicker of something passing over her mother's features. But then Cora leans forwards, grabbing roughly at her daughter as she drags her away from the rapidly cooling woman on the ground. "Get up."

Regina fights against her mother, horrified at the dull thud she hears as Emma's body fully hits the ground. Time stops as she stares stunned and incredulously at the unmoving woman. And then she screams.


	9. Chapter 9

The scream is loud and piercing, filled with despair and sadness and hate.

And then Cora is toppling towards the ground as her daughter throws herself at her. For a moment there's a whirlwind of tangled limbs before hands wrap themselves around a throat and squeezes.

She tries to move, to throw the other woman away with magic, but finds herself unable to do anything for maybe the first time in her life.

"Why?" Regina howls as she watches the woman below her try to fight for air, tears once again running down her cheeks as her chest burns with unbelievable pain, making it hard to draw in breaths.

"I should have killed you," she sobs, watching through blurry eyes how wide her mother's have gone and how red her face is growing. "I should have killed you," she whimpers as she watches Cora's lips move, trying to speak, unable to get any words out. The woman's struggling is quickly getting weaker, her face starting to take on a hue of light blue.

"I hate you," the Evil Queen whispers before she releases her hold and watches her mother cough and splutter as she draws in lungful's of badly needed air. "But I love you." The words have never felt more painful for her to say. How can she still feel that way after what the woman just did?

She scrambles away from her mother as if burned, horrified of what she nearly did to her. It's hard to breathe, the world is closing in around her, and she's panicking. She feels all over the place, doesn't feel like herself, doesn't feel much at all other than the hard ground she's perched against.

"Regina-" Cora rasps and the Mayor waves her hand at her mother without conscious thought, a purple cloud enveloping her. When it clears, the woman is gone and the brunette releases a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

She can't bear to see or hear her mother right now, not after what she's done.

Regina looks over at the blonde on the ground and releases another sob as she crawls towards her, not caring how undignified she looks while doing so. It's not like anyone is around to see anyway. It's just her and Emma alone in the cemetery. No, just her now.

Once she reaches the sheriff, the Queen cradles her carefully in her lap again, her forehead finding the now slightly chilly one below her as she rocks them both back and forth.

She stays like that until she can barely feel her fingers and the tear tracks down her cheeks have dried in the cold wind that's started blowing. She looks at Emma's pale complexion, a ghostly unnatural white now and realizes she should move them somewhere else.

Regina lets her fingers run softly through mussed golden hair before smoothing it down precariously. Her eyes fall to lips tinged with blue as she takes a moment to grieve for what could have been. She remembers how those lips felt pressing against her own, how warm and comforting and exciting and frightening it had been.

She moves her face closer to the woman in her arms, her breath falling softly against the rapidly cooling lips of the sheriff, and for a moment Regina shudders at how grotesque and wrong it is to do this to someone whose heart has stopped beating. But then she pushes it to the back of her mind, knowing she needs this if she's ever going to have any chance at not falling completely apart at the seams.

Softly, gently, she presses her warm lips against the cold ones under her, willing herself to not pull away at how chilly they feel. She tries to imagine them heated and moist instead, how they would be if the woman was still with her, able to respond.

She's unable to keep another sob from pushing its way past her lips as she breaks away and stares devastated at the blonde she could have fallen in love with if they were only given the time.

She stays like that, rocking Emma softly in her arms, unaware of the passage of time, forgetting that she was supposed to move them away from the cold, away from the cemetery.

Suddenly, the woman she's cradling releases a gasp, her body shuddering as she heaves once, twice, drawing oxygen into her lungs and Regina jumps in fright, nearly dropping the sheriff's body as she does. Unfocused green eyes shoot open and the Mayor watches the rapid rise and fall of a chest with shock and disbelief as Emma gulps lungful's of air.

"I – you – how?" the brunette croaks, thinking this must be some kind of cruel trick of her mind or by her mother. The Savior is dead; she died in her arms. Regina watched her take her last breath, felt her skin grow cold. But the blonde is smiling that goofy grin only she can do up at her and the tinges of blue is quickly disappearing from her lips.

"Hey you," Emma breathes through her smile. She has no idea what has happened, but she knows that for some reason she just died and came back. And damn, she's kinda cold and so very drained.

Her eyes close as she releases a soft sigh when trembling fingers reach out to slowly, gingerly, stroke her cheek.

The Mayor marvels at the slight heat emanating from previously cold skin and knows that this can't be a trick. Surely, she wouldn't be able to _feel_ the woman if it was?

"Please tell me you're really alive and I haven't completely lost my mind," Regina pleads, her hand moving from caressing a cheek to ghost over dry lips, across a slightly moist forehead, tracing the contours of the woman's brows.

"I'm really alive, but you could still be out of your mind," the sheriff replies with classic Emma Swan sarcasm, grinning tiredly up at the woman staring at her in wonder. For a moment it looks like Regina might hit her and the blonde braces for the oncoming tirade. But it never comes. Instead, lips press desperately against her own, and no matter how exhausted she feels, she's pretty sure she's never gonna be too tired to do this.

She parts her lips willingly to the warm wetness of the brunette's probing tongue, feeling the woman's sense of urgency and relief in the kisses she bestows, and reciprocates as good as she can. It's a decidedly messy kiss, not meant to entice or arouse, but to seek confirmation of something thought lost. It's the occasional clashing of teeth as tongues try to familiarize every part of the mouth, barely drawn breaths between the frantic pressing of lips and the women clutching at each other desperately, scared to let go and realize this isn't real.

Emma is the one who eventually forces herself to pull away. She's not feeling cold anymore, but there's a small voice in her head telling her that there are more pressing matters than making out with the Mayor; even if it's thrilling and nice and she doesn't mind doing it for the unforeseeable future.

She woke up in the woman's arms for a reason. She _died._ And Cora did it.

"Your mother-" the blonde gasps as she tries to calm her racing breath and the rapid pounding of her heart.

"Is nothing to be concerned about for the moment," Regina replies, looking down at parted, flushed pink lips and weighing whether to lean down and capture them between her own once more. She casts the tempting idea aside, her mind already whirring with everything that needs to be done and her body cooling down fast at the thought of Cora.

Emma wants to argue, to ask what happened and why it's not a concern, but for once she chooses to keep the questions to herself, instead trusting that if the brunette says so it's probably true. She can find out the specifics later.

The sheriff feels suddenly gawky as she realizes she's still being held by the other woman, cradled protectively in her arms and lap. She's grateful when the Mayor seems to notice this at the same time and pushes herself up gently, mindful of not dropping the woman too hard, before offering a hand.

They stand uncomfortably, pretending to survey the area and stealing glances at each other, the brunette biting her lip nervously while Emma feels her cheeks burn slightly.

"I should probably-" the blonde starts awkwardly before looking down at her feet briefly. She freezes when she sees red coloring her previously white tank top and reality kicks in for the first time. Her top is sticking to her, still wet with blood and oh my God, she _died_.

The sheriff sways dangerously, but before she can tumble back to the ground Regina reaches out for her and pulls the woman against her.

"It's okay, you're okay," she tells Emma, only hugging tighter when the woman struggles to get away, not wanting to get blood on the Mayor.

"Regina-" the blonde tries, only to be shushed as warm breath falls against her ear.

"Relax. Take a moment." The sheriff whines in protest before she concedes and lays her head against a shoulder, eyes closing as she tries to focus on the way it feels to be supported by the other woman instead of on the fact she is covered in her own blood and apparently just woke up from the dead.

They don't know how long they stand like that, but when Emma tries to push away this time, the brunette lets her.

"I need to…Can we let the people free?" the sheriff asks, eyes wide and pleading. She watches as anger, hurt, fear and finally determination races across the beautiful features of the Mayor. Regina nods her head curtly and the blonde knows this is the woman's way of steeling herself for what's to come.

She tries to give an encouraging smile before she turns towards the door leading down to the prisons, only to find herself being turned back around by a hand catching her wrist and pulling insistently.

"You can't go like that. Your mother will kill me, then faint, then kill me again," Regina explains at the questioning look she receives, glancing pointedly down to the woman's stained tank top.

"Oh right," Emma replies, frowning as she feels her stomach roll dangerously as she glances down. "I guess I should…go home and change then," she says uncomfortably and the brunette barely refrains from rolling her eyes before she waves her hand dismissively.

The blonde lets out a very unladylike squeak as she's enveloped in purple smoke, but when it clears and she looks down, her top and jeans are looking as good as new. A look over at Regina shows that she too has changed to get rid of the blood, Emma's blood, now sporting a traditional mayoral outfit instead.

"You ready?" Emma asks as she offers her hand out to the other woman with what she hopes is a reassuring smile. The brunette purses her lips and furrows her brows as she stares hard at the hand, before she sighs and reaches up to grasp it with her own.

"I guess we'll find out," she replies as they start moving together.


End file.
